


Lo que tienes es lo que mereces.

by Ibrahil



Category: Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tiene la debilidad de darle a Chris todo lo que este quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que tienes es lo que mereces.

Titulo: Lo que tienes es lo que mereces.  
Fandom: Thor  
Pareja: Hiddlesworth (Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston)  
Categoría: Semi AU – Barebacking - Mpreg  
Rating: NC-17  
Resumen: Tom tiene la debilidad de darle a Chris todo lo que este quiere.  
Disclaimer: Tom y Chris se pertenecen mutuamente.  
Basado en este [promt](http://espanonimeme.livejournal.com/3125.html?thread=127797#t127797) en [](http://espanonimeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**espanonimeme**](http://espanonimeme.livejournal.com/)  
  
  
  
  
Sucede que la fiesta de los Oscar es patética. Ya Woody Allen le había dicho que ganaría, que el premio seria para el y que toda esa basura mediática no era mas que eso, _basura mediática_.  
No le perturbaba en lo mas mínimo, puesto que a el le había sucedido con el premio Bafta, donde todo el mundo sabia que se lo merecía.  
Se había tomado tan bien la derrota, pensaba mientras salía de los baños donde se celebraba el evento, que se había tomado una cerveza con Chris esa noche y se había metido debajo de las sabanas luego de que su madre le diera por teléfono el discurso de _“eres el mejor para mi”_.  
Hoy, sin embargo, estaba ansioso, algo aterrado a decir verdad.  
Era culpa de Hemsworth, siempre era su culpa cuando de sexo se trataba.  
*  
Pudo sentir sus dientes, y sus labios también, cuando mordió su cuello con tanta rabia que dejaría una marca que seria difícil de explicar a Susannah si se encontraban esa noche luego de esa supuesta _cena_ con Christopher.  
E incluso si su polla le dolía en los confines de su ropa, no podía dejar que el placer poseyera su cuerpo. Porque una cosa era hacerlo con Chris en el tráiler y que se lo hiciera apoyado a una pared, con el _squish-squish_ de la penetración resonando por todo el lugar y la sucia voz gruñéndole al oído obscenidades, y otra muy distinta era que estuvieran a dos metros de donde Elsa amamantaba al nuevo miembro de la familia Hemsworth-Pataky.  
—Chris, _detente_ … - por mas que suplicaba, el bastardo seguía tocándole sobre la ropa, y frotándose como un animal en celo, embistiendo su cadera contra su muslo y llenando de fluidos la impecable ropa que llevaba.  
—No quiero… - estaba imparable esta noche, con manos sudorosas colándose debajo de su camisa y pellizcando sus sensibles tetillas, parecía que quería torturarle por haberle dejado cometer tal estupidez como el “matrimonio”. De eso ya habían pasado dos años, y seguía recriminándoselo.  
—Es una mujer recién convertida en madre… ten piedad… _enfermo bastardo_ … ¡Por Dios! – No importa si intente acallar sus gemidos con vanos insultos que no le quedan nada bien a el, que por mas que intente hablar sucio, siempre termina siendo el chiquillo tonto y virgen que se enamoro de ese semental.  
Esto era un juego cuando se conocieron. Era Tom jugando a la colegiala y rehuyendo sus miradas, y Chris convirtiéndolo en un reto. Pero una vez que se tocaron, una vez que el pequeño e inocente Tom se abrió de piernas, se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Un amor despechado que ambos se empeñan en tener, pese a las negativas del mundo de dejarles ser libres.  
—No luches. – fue un rugido amenazador el que recibió.  
A estas alturas, luchaba porque su cuerpo dejara de transpirar y rezaba porque mágicamente los mordiscos de Chris dejaran de llegar. No tenia una posición muy digna en estos momentos, con las manos aferrándose a la chimenea, piernas abiertas hasta el punto de que su entrepierna le dolía, y con los pantalones por las rodillas –que le temblaban como gelatina-, con el rostro de Chris enterrado en su cuello y sus manos aun estirando sus pezones.  
— ¿Crees que así se siente? – le pregunta, voz oscura, llena de deseo por verle romperse en sus brazos como tantas otras noches lo ha hecho.  
— ¿Q-Qué? – logra tartamudear, es difícil concentrarse cuando Hemsworth clava su erección entre sus glúteos y se frota de arriba abajo, haciendo énfasis en su entrada, solo para hacerle gemir como una prostituta parisina.  
—Amamantar. – sus palabras le roban el aliento, es un enfermo y va a matarlo, tan pronto como sepa que parte de su cerebro se usa para mover sus piernas y brazos.  
— C-Chris… deja de ser… un…un… ¡Jesús!  
—No creo que Jesús hiciera esto, ¿o si? – recibe un siseo furioso de Tom, pero no una mala palabra como espera. Algunas veces es tan difícil sacarlo de quicio. – vamos, piénsalo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si te llenara de mi semilla? ¿si pusiera un pequeño bebe Chris en ti? Imagínate, con tu estomago redondo, esperando mi bebe, Tommy, seria nuestro pequeño para amar, y aun así, serias hermoso y te lo haría cada vez que quisiera… déjame _embarazarte…_ \- sin duda Hemsworth había perdido la cabeza.  
—Estas loco. – es todo lo que puede decir, casi en un sollozo.  
— No, no lo estoy. Pero no me importa… lo quiero y lo quiero ahora.  
Debería estar luchando contra esto, cerrando sus piernas y no dejando que Chris haga lo que le plazca, que meta sus dedos llenos de saliva y lubricante y aceite de bebe (por dios, que descaro), ni que lo abra obscenamente, estirando los rosados pliegues de su ano y diciendo: _“Hiddles, si vieras lo que veo…”_ o alguna tontería como _“quiero follarte ahora, quiero metértela tan hondo, quiero poner un bebe en ti, quiero follarte, Hiddles, ¿me dejas follarte ahora?¿sin condón? ¿Sin nada?_.  
Se ira al infierno, porque su respuesta es si.  
De hecho, llevara un ticket especial para pecadores de su clase, porque el mismo se ofrece a prepararse para Chris, que aprovechando el espectáculo, baja la cremallera de sus jeans y deja que su miembro tome aire, fuerte, duro y venoso, y solo puede pensar en dos cosas, como lo son la boca de Tom en el, estrechamente abierta, o ese hambriento agujero donde puede meterse cada vez que quiera, porque no importa cuantas veces se queje, Tom siempre le da lo que quiere. Va con su naturaleza de chico lindo.  
Tres dedos después, uno suyo y dos de Tom, le considera listo y le obliga a poner las manos en la chimenea de nuevo, con la ligera variación de que ahora es el quien le sujeta de ambas muñecas para impedirle escapar, porque sabe que lo hará, siempre lo hace cuando están tan cerca el uno del otro.  
—Lo hare ahora, - le advierte, mas por diversión que por otra cosa.  
Le toma dos minutos metérsela, solo la cabeza, porque Tom gime y gime, removiéndose a tal punto que es difícil encajar sus cuerpos, y cuando lo hace es brutal. Aunque se disculpa, inclinándose sobre el y diciéndole cuanto le ama, cuanto quiere verle todo enorme y lleno por su culpa.  
— Quiero un bebe, Tom. Uno tuyo y mío. – susurra de manera incansable, penetrándole hasta los testículos, dejando que se acostumbre a la sensación por una milésima de segundo antes de embestir, sintiendo como la rabia en el cuerpo bajo suyo se convierte en placer, y como los pliegues de la entrada que folla se aferran a el, exprimiendo el tan ansiado orgasmo de el con cada embestida.  
— Chris… hazlo…hazlo de una vez. – suplica, una de sus manos acariciando su muñeca, pidiendo por mas. Y mas es lo que obtiene, embestidas que le rompen en dos pero que le dejan complacido, satisfecho, con su boca abierta gimiendo en voz alta, gruñendo su nombre, una incansable letanía de “Chris”.  
Paradójicamente, se corre cuando escucha la puerta del cuarto de Elsa cerrarse de golpe. Su semen queda sobre el suelo de la chimenea y parte de la alfombra. Chris, como lo prometió, se corre dentro, mordiendo su cuello hasta dejarle una marca visible por unos años aproximadamente.  
— Gracias, Tom… - susurra, exhausto, arrepentido de haber no solo abusado del cuerpo bajo el, sino de la mujer que solloza en silencio en la habitación.  
— No. – sus piernas y brazos aun tiemblan demasiado como para intentar un movimiento, aun así, gira su cabeza hacia el. – sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.  
*  
 _“Cualquier cosa”_ no incluía ciertamente vomitar en medio del evento. En especial cuando todo lo que puede pensar es en el idiota que sigue enviándole mensajes desde la ceremonia, preguntándole si esta bien o si quiere que vaya por el.  
Claro que no quiere que vaya por el, y que descubra que por una patada de Dios, esta embarazado.  
— Oh dios, ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a mi mama?


End file.
